1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a green waste bundling device that binds limbs, shrubs, and other green waste together tightly. The brush bundling and bailing device bundles green waste in a more compact form, allowing more debris to be placed in proper disposal areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
When trimming trees, shrubs, and other yard items, people typically end up with a number of limbs and debris littered on the ground. Individuals can try to bind the limbs together for transport, only to be left unsuccessful due to the bundles being too large and heavy to transport. Homeowners must then pay others to dispose of green waste. This entire process can be incredibly frustrating, expensive, and time consuming. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that facilitates the bundling of yard debris.
It is therefore desirable to provide users with a device capable of binding limbs, shrubs, and other yard debris into a compact configuration, offering ease and convenience when disposing of green waste.
It is further desirable to provide a green waste bundling device that may be manual or remotely controlled, ensuring bundles of green waste are tightly wound together.
It is still further desirable to provide a green waste bundling device that prevents limbs, shrubs, and debris from falling out of place in bundles and creating an additional mess.
It is yet further desirable to provide a green waste bundling device that eliminates the need to make trips or paying an individual to take green waste to a disposal site or landfill.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a green waste bundling device that saves extensive amounts of time, effort, and money when disposing of limbs, shrubs, and other items.
Other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.